


Since I Ever Was Your Star

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: The Red Hood has been terrorizing the Gotham underground for months, claiming to reveal himself once the time is right. It doesn’t bother you; you’re too focused on your promotion to Assistant Deputy Chief of the GCPD. Besides, you have other things to worry about, like your childhood friend Jason Todd coming back into town./ It was a kiss unlike your first one so many springs ago, where you bumped noses and clinked teeth. Instead it was a kiss that waited for years, never losing hope that there was still passion.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Since I Ever Was Your Star

> “And here we have our beloved Captain who’s worked tirelessly this past month to implement the GCPD’s latest program on neighborhood safety in this underserved district…”

You switched the news channel to something else, too embarrassed to hear your own voice. Besides, you experienced the news interview firsthand. You knew how it ended.

> “The Red Hood’s actions have become bolder in the past few weeks, claiming to reveal his identity soon. Many speculate who might be under the red hood, ranging from–“

Shutting off the TV with the remote, you let out an exhausted sigh in the break room. The day was long but finally over. Another day closer to finding out if you’d get this promotion or not. Another day closer to reaching your dreams. The anticipation was wearing you thin, killing you slowly with dread. You had about a week until they gave you their answer.

Up against Thomas “Mack” Mackenzie for the promotion of Assistant Deputy Chief, you hoped that your sincerity and dedication to the department would outweigh whatever Mack had against you.

The man fit every citizen’s stereotype of the classic GCPD officer: a jaded individual too focused on getting his paycheck instead of helping his community. He was gruff when speaking to victims of crime, blaming them at times for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, finding any excuse to place them at fault instead of the city’s corrupt police department. You were certain he was corrupt in some way or somehow, though your only basis for this belief was in your disdain.

Despite this, the higher-ups loved his shit.

Though the same rank, he used his age and gender to belittle you. You worked hard to rank up to Captain III in the Organized Crime Control Bureau in under ten years. This feat didn’t impress him.

Mack had more experience due to how long he’s served. A man was more naturally adept at protecting. T safe

“Because you’re a _woman_ ,” he rationalized. “They’re trying to push an agenda nowadays. It doesn’t mean you’re any good. You just checked off all the boxes.”

You ignored his taunts and insults, suffering in silence to just get the job done and go. As stupid and hopeless as it was –Mack pointed this out whenever you mentioned it– you wanted to rank higher and use your influence to clean up Gotham. You truly believed that you could.

* * *

Changing out of your uniform in the locker rooms, you stepped out into the night, wrapping your wool cardigan around you tightly. It wasn’t safe to walk around Gotham City in a uniform, whether clocked in or not. But it also wasn’t safe to walk around the city as a woman either. You chose to dress out as the latter of the two, at least you _felt_ cute this way. How many months had it been since your last date? You knew how to protect yourself anyway.

Glancing up at the archaic building that made up the police headquarters, you hoped you’d soon see a higher view. You worked so hard for this. You wanted it. You wouldn’t do anything toT stop you from your dreams.

The walk and train stop from HQ to your apartment was short, under 30 minutes if some villain hadn’t hijacked the tracks or used it in their grand scheme to get their ass beat by Batman and Robin.

 _Batman_. The dark knight was a figure that showed up in the middle of your youth, vowing to be vengeance against the darkness of Gotham. You wondered if your life would have turned out any different if he had shown up sooner. You wondered if you and _him_ would have had a better chance at life.

Though lost in your thoughts about childhood innocence, Batman and crime, you were still aware enough of your surroundings to know that there was a pair of footsteps behind you that followed you to your seat on the train.

Remaining calm, you tried to think of the situation rationally. It was a little after rush hour but the station was still packed with people. Humans were creatures of habit and today you decided to walk a different way. Maybe it was _you_ who walked across the path of this stranger –a man, based on the weight of his steps.

You didn’t acknowledge him as two stops flew by, sitting together in silence. From what you could see in your peripherals, he was big both in size and height. A baseball cap that covered his features. A dark red hoodie. You felt his thigh press against yours, the denim worn against your bare skin. I shouldn’t wear a dresses on the train, you thought.

Three stops later and you were almost home. Gathering your bag, you stood up quickly to leave. You had misread the situation with the stranger. You were just two people trying to get on with your lives.

Nearly exiting the station, a calloused hand grabbed at your wrist. Years of training caused you to whip around quickly, but the sudden touch still surprised you. Fist balled up and ready to strike, you assessed the person who held you.

Baseball cap, dark red hoodie, jeans. It was the man on the train.

He tilted his head and the movement lifted the shadows that hid him. Dark hair, blue eyes and that stupid smile.

“J –Jason?”

“Told you I had a face _you_ could never forget.”

Fist unclenched, you threw yourself onto him in a hug. It was true that you couldn’t forget his face. Though years had passed since you last saw him, you were relieved that time had treated well.

Jason had obviously grown since the last time you saw him. Adolescence has a way of changing you. He was easily a head taller than you. His shoulders were broad and strong, made obvious by the fact that you couldn’t wrap your arms around them like you used to. Right now you found your face buried into his chest instead. He smelled like expensive cologne.

“Where have you been?” You asked, pulling away to search his face for any clues.

Time had let him grow into his features. His face had filled out, cheek bones prominent and jaw defined, the faint shadow of freshly shaved facial hair. You felt yourself smile a little, remembering that tiny kid who so desperately wanted a pornstache.

“Around,” he shrugged as if he hadn’t been out of your life for over a decade, if not more.

Walking side-by-side, you unconsciously followed the route to your apartment. The old you would have cried at the thought of it, you and Jason finally having a warm safe place to rest your heads.

“It’s been years, Jason,” you pointed out, wanting more of an explanation.

The last you heard he was the ward of the infamous Bruce Wayne, sent away to study abroad in some European country shortly after being adopted. Though the Gotham paparazzi loved anything involving Bruce, they usually had nothing to say when it came to his children. You wondered if the billionaire paid them off to be silent.

You felt him snake his hand down to yours and give it a light squeeze, your childhood way of saying sorry. You squeezed back before lacing his hand in yours. _You’re forgiven_.

You thought about how your hands used to be the same size but now his dwarfed yours easily. They were still rough though, but hopefully from lifting weights and not picking locks like Jason used to.

“Came back to town to say hello my old man,” Jason said, not giving more answers. “…and to see my favorite girl,” he added with a grin.

“But how did you find me?”

Jason didn’t have you on any form of social media and you had cut ties with everyone else from your youth.

“Hard to ignore such a pretty face when it’s been blasted all over the news lately,” he said dryly.

You gave him a look. “Guess I was just at the right place at the right time. I was actually on my way to that one diner we used to dream about eating at.”

You knew the one. When you and Jason wandered the streets one hot summer night, you stumbled upon it. It wasn’t anything special, tucked on the corner of Seventh and Lemon, not far from where your current living space was. In fact, that was the whole reason you decided to move to that apartment complex. It was close to the diner of your dreams. It was a way to tell yourself that you made it.

Jason and you had walked too far from home that summer night, ending up on the better side of town. Though the diner was near-empty, a few families and a handful of college-aged lovers made the place seem absolutely glamourous to the two of you who had nothing but each other.

Knowing you couldn’t afford it then, the two of you opted to scrounge around in the dumpster for leftovers instead. Luckily a kind worker took pity upon you two when they saw you as they were about to throw the trash. They came back with two milkshakes, two burgers and a basket of fries. It was still one of the best meals you ever had. The two of you made a greasy-fingered pinky promise to come again as paying customers.

“Come with?” Jason asked, motioning towards the left. To the right was your home full of piled up leftovers in your fridge. You made the sensible the choice and declined. Years of going without it made you hate the thought of wasting food.

“Not tonight.” Jason made a mock face of offense, hand clutching at his heart from your rejection.

“What about this Sunday? There’s a bar down that way too.”

“On Sunday, it’s a date,” he stated, placing a chaste kiss upon your knuckles. Since when had he been so smooth?

“Sunday,” you confirmed, giving him a wave after exchanging phone numbers. You felt his eyes follow you as you reached the front door of your building.

* * *

You heard the name before, who hadn’t in the past eight months? Taking up the moniker of one of the Joker’s first names, the Red Hood was a pain in the GCPD’s ass, yours especially right now.

Watching as two Capos were handcuffed and dragged along to the cop cars, you gave a dirty look to the man in the red helmet before you. The Red Hood rarely worked with the GCPD though your goals and interactions often crossed. He was often antagonistic towards the department, shooting bullets that barely missed your officers. You knew he missed on purpose too. Lord knows how much paperwork you filled out every time an officer or detective had an encounter with him.

“A part of me wants to believe that you’re not actually this incompetent and that maybe you just want to see me in action, Captain,” his words came out in a robotic drawl.

“Would you like that, _Cap_? You’ve seen what I can do on the streets, but how about what I can do underneath the sheets?”

You ignored the Red Hood’s taunts, desensitized to the shit he was spewing from Mack’s watercooler talks.

“Always thought you were a badge bunny,” a gruff voice boomed behind the two of you, clearly having overheard. “But you tryna fuck ‘Hood too? What does that make you?”

Mack thought before his mouth pulled wide into a lascivious grin. “Crime _fucker_.”

He barked in laughter, doubling over to slap his knee. He thought he was so funny. You heard some other officers laugh before shutting up after the glare you gave them.

“Oh shut the fuck up, Mack. Do you really need another complaint sent to HR for sexual harassment?”

He scoffed.

“You’re right, I guess it doesn’t matter. Your wife already left you and took half your shit anyway.”

“And you,” you shoved a finger into the chest of the vigilante, careful to avoid the bat symbol that held a taser’s charge. “I _don’t_ need your help. As far as your proposition goes, if your sexual performance is _anything_ like your work, I’m not impressed with someone who shoots blanks.”

Stalking off, you walked to the detectives who were in charge of investigating this specific crime family. You didn’t need this type of humiliation right now. Sunday couldn’t come faster.

* * *

Jason slunk into his hideout in an abandoned bunker right below One Police Plaza. The poetic side of him loved the irony of a vigilante living below the very system he disrupted.

Setting his helmet down and kicking off his boots, Jason plopped onto his busted leather couch, thinking of his past two encounters with you. It really had been too long. The Lazarus Pit fucked with his mind, fucked with his memories. He hated himself for forgetting you, too driven by madness and revenge to recall the sweetness of your voice or your touch that would soothe.

He wasn’t the same Jason Todd you knew back then. He came back from the dead unwillingly, but he’d come back better just for you.

It took years of training to build up all the muscle, his growth enhanced by the effects of the Pit. Jason took his time to learn, practiced written word and how to write sonnets dedicated to your beauty. He acquired wealth, mostly through illegal means, but that was something you were used to.

Jason fantasized about seeing you again, showing up at your door as a cultured man. He’d sweep you away and you two would finally run away from Gotham.

But Jason came back as a sicker man with a worse desire for you.

At first he was torn about what he should do. You were probably happier without him, probably made it out of that shithole Alley. Who was he to waltz back into the life you made without him?

But the more selfish side won. The side that always wanted to possess you and keep you for himself. The side that begrudged you for moving on without him.

He was especially critical about your choice in career. He wondered if you were just as corrupt as the other assholes in the department. Or maybe you were just their little whore. Even though he didn’t know the details, Jason wanted to punish you for thinking you didn’t need him.

Not all dark, it was a hopeful side too. A piece of him that believed that you loved him as much as he loved you. That you still would after all these years. That you still would when you learned what became of him. A part of him that believed that maybe once you were reunited, he’d have someone worth living for.

Jason thought back to that promise ring he made you, a shitty knot of sidewalk weeds. You smiled at him brightly and said you’d always be his star. A shining point to guide him in the darkness. A star in the universe to show the possibility of what you and he could be.

He sat up, strengthening his resolve. He would have you. It was written in the stars.

* * *

“For some reason, I thought you’d order a salad,” you said, before tipping back the long neck of your beer bottle into your mouth. This was your fourth one, having pounded the first three quickly, thinking you didn’t feel a change in headspace. You were wrong.

“Really?” Jason responded, light blue eyes never leaving your mouth. Unlike you, he was still sipping on his second beverage, nursing it as if it was the last beer on earth.

Speaking in a voice more sultry than you intended –you blamed it on the alcohol, “Jason, you’re fucking _huge_.”

His smile was smug, black hair darkening his eyes. “I thought you wouldn’t tell me that until later on tonight.”

Normally his teasing wouldn’t bother you, used to it from the years you had known him. His words didn’t hold much weight for you then. You didn’t think any boy could ever love you, especially when you towered over them like you did with Jason. But every night you spent together, huddled together for warmth during the cold Gotham winter, he told you. He meant every word too, he’d say.

“Well I told you right now and maybe I’ll tell you later too,” you hinted. Inebriation made you bold.

Unused to this side of you, Jason jumped at the chance, hastily throwing down some bills.

“Your place?”

* * *

“Home sweet home,” you said, ungracefully dropping your keys and purse by door. Jason picked them up and placed them on the counter after locking the door behind him.

“Home,” you said, turning around to look at him, some stupid smile on your face. You were drunk and you didn’t care about being secretive about your feelings towards the man. “Because you’re here with me.”

You could feel the heat from Jason’s cheeks –or maybe it was yours. “It’s a step up from that shitty youth center with the bunk beds.” You both crinkled your noses in disgust before laughing. Look at how far you had come since then.

Showing him the rest of your place, Jason took note of all the details. Your interior style was everything you wanted back then. He was happy that you got it but jealous that he wasn’t the one who provided it for you.

Once reaching your bedroom, he quickly eyed a set of shiny cuffs.

“Oh, what’s this?”

You stepped in front of him to obscure his view. It didn’t work. He could easily see over you.

“It’s for work,” you said hurriedly. “I’m a captain for the GCPD, ya know. Organized crime and vices.”

“Always thought you’d look hot in a uniform… Wait, what are you doing?”

What were you doing? It was habit for you to strip down to your underwear the moment you got home, the confines of the starch stiff uniform too constricting for your liking.

Normally you’d cover yourself and stammer up an excuse and an apology. But it was Jason. And it had been so long since you’ve been with anyone and the thought of being with him excited you even more.

“What? You don’t want to cuddle?” You asked, stepping out of your dress and unhooking your bra, leaving you in your panties. They were lacy and showed off your body, chosen in the event that _something_ might happen.

Jason smiled knowingly, “Hm, cuddling under the covers, huh?” He stripped himself down to his underwear.

You felt timid now that you were both under the covers. Jason’s strong arms dragged you across to his side of the bed, pulling you close to his chest. You weren’t sure of whose heart it was, but it was beating loudly and erratically.

“I really missed you, baby,” he said softly into your hair, ending his confession with a kiss.

“Missed you too, Jay,” you said back.

“Wanna _feel_ how much I missed you?” He shifted his hips to grind into yours, something very stiff and girthy rubbing against you.

“ _Oh_.”

Thinking that actions spoke louder than words, you tilted your head up to kiss him. It was open mouthed and wet, the faint flavor of alcohol on both your tongues. It was a kiss unlike your first one so many springs ago, where you bumped noses and clinked teeth. Instead it was a kiss that waited for years, never losing hope that there was still passion.

Hands felt hands and explored other parts of each other’s bodies, palms spread out to touch the most surface area. You and Jason couldn’t say how it started but you ended tangled up in each other’s longing.

Breathless, you both parted, staring into each other’s eyes. Jason moved slowly beneath you, his slow friction making you wet. Your inner thigh was pressed against his member. How could he stay sane when he was so impossibly hard?

Pulling his boxers down, his cock sprung out, giving you a gentle tap on the face due to his size. Jason smirked at your reaction, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

“Jason, you’re fucking huge.”

It was more of a moan than a compliment as you took him in your mouth. Jason closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of being inside your mouth, rutting along to your pace. He had dreamed of this for so long.

Jason knew he was being a little too rough, a little too forceful. There were tears in your eyes and you gagged against length. But he wanted you to have all of him.

Your fingers tapped against his thighs and he decided to be nice, pulling out of you. There’d be more opportunities for you to practice your technique and he would make sure you practiced.

“You’re rough.” It was neither a compliment nor an accusation.

He didn’t give you an apology. Jason would have been rougher if you let him. He was holding back on the desire to dominate you and take you as he wanted.

“Can we use these?” He asked, referring to the handcuffs from earlier. The keys sat diagonal from the cuffs position. You nodded.

“You were always so tough back then,” he murmured, locking the cuffs with a metallic clink as he pressed your upper back down so your pussy was out on display.

“How does it feel to be so helpless now?”

Growing wet from his words, you bit your lip, unsure of how to express it. It was hot. Being in a position of power at work, you always had to be a hard ass, always had to be a bitch to prove your worth. Being tied up and at the mercy of Jason was a tempting change in pace from the usual power you displayed.

“A part of me wants to see that strength one more time. See that fire in your eyes. But this is good too,” Jason praised, fingertips outlining your southern set of lips against the damp fabric.

“It’s fucking hot seeing you so vulnerable.”

“Jason, _please_ ,” you begged, adding on to your helplessness. You wriggled your hips in hopes that it would tempt him. He drew away instead to enjoy the view.

Achingly long, he gave into you, dragging the lace down the length of your legs. He wasted no time with fingering you. From how the gleam of your lips looked in the bedroom light, Jason knew you were wet enough.

“Your cunt looks so pretty with my cock buried deep in it,” he noted. Jason watched as his engorged member sunk deeper in you, the squelches combing with your moans to create something lewd. He pulled out quickly with a wet pop, fingers moving fast to see how much he stretched you.

You heard the rustle of clothes and felt the bed shift as he grabbed something. You wished that he would stop whatever he was doing and continue to fuck you.

Jason snapped a picture with his phone, the mechanical click breaking you from your wants. You turned around, eyes wide.

“Did you just…?”

“What?” He asked innocently. “Didn’t you say that you’d always be my star?”

You felt the heat of embarrassment rise up from your chest and reach to your cheeks, both at the mentioning of your childhood love and the lewdness of your current position. He didn’t mean it in the context of your sweet innocent crush. If Jason posted this on the internet, you’d be his amateur _porn_ star.

“Sorry babe, but I had to record it for the memories. You always knew I was the sentimental type.”

You stayed silent, not in acceptance but in uncertainty. You were drunk and horny. You didn’t want to argue about consent and pictures right now.

Slowly sliding himself back into your warmth, you whimpered at the sensation of being stretched once more. Jason was big and you loved how every inch of him seemed to press into you, creating friction with the slightest movement.

“How does it feel taking all this cock, baby?”

“Good.” You didn’t want to hear him talk, regardless of how deep, raspy and sexy he sounded right now. You just wanted to get fucked.

“Just good? Guess I need to try harder.”

“Gonna let you go now, but you gotta listen to what I say,” he said, keys already in the lock. A part of you didn’t like this new freedom. The thought of being at Jason’s mercy turned you on.

“Get on your back.”

In your new position, he pressed your legs back so that your knees dug into your chest. Jason had better access to you this way. He could go deeper and hit the spots you needed him to.

You squirmed under Jason’s gaze, feeling his focus on your center. It was embarrassing, really, how lewdly he was looking at you, as if you would be the last woman he would ever fuck.

Finally he dipped his cock in, head first only. He watched as his swollen tip prodded at your entrance, there but not quite. You whined in need below him. Jason would give you what you wanted.

“Say it,” he growled through ragged breaths, the snap of his hips erratic deciding to give you the entirety of his length. “Who’s making you feel good?”

“J –jay, it’s uh you,” you stuttered out. Jason was pounding into you roughly and it was difficult to think. It turned Jason on, hearing you stutter and watching as your brows furrowed trying to think. He wanted to fuck you stupid so you could only think of him.

“Play with that cute little clit of yours and tell me who’s gonna make you cum.”

You reached a hand down gingerly, following his command. Your hips jerked with each circle you rubbed your clit in, the sensation blending with Jason’s thrusts.

“Y –you.”

“Wrong answer, baby. Guess you don’t want me to finish you off?”

You wracked your brain trying to think of what he wanted. You noticed he had his phone out again and wondered if he was recording.

“Jason, it’s you,” you said in-between thrust. Jason watched as the force of his pounding made your tits bounce, reaching over to pinch your nipple. You yelped.

“You’re gonna make me fucking cum, Jay.” You cried out in the lewdest voice he ever heard.

You bit your lip as you touched your swollen bud more frantically, feeling yourself get closer to the end. Jason noticed it too and his thrusts were shallower but quick, the slap of skin being the only sound. Soon enough, you were seeing stars and shaking in pleasure.

He zoomed in on your face, eyes scrunched up from your tension. Slowly he moved the phone down, a pause on your heaving chest then down to your tender cunt, his cock still stretching you out. Jason pulled out slowly, relishing the image of his cum dripping out of your used pussy.

“I love you, Jason Todd,” you mumbled, eyes heavy now with sleep.

* * *

When you woke up in the morning, he was gone. You’ve never been fucked to sleep before.

As you popped some ibuprofen to ease your hangover, you slowly got yourself ready for work, being careful not to move too quickly in case you might throw up.

Should you text Jason about last night?

You were a bit worried about what Jason would do with the pictures and videos, praying to any god that would listen that he wouldn’t send them to the GCPD. But he was a good guy and he loved you, so why would he ever do that?

The thought of you in such a compromising position was humiliating and would end your entire career. You couldn’t help that the thoughts kept occupying your mind. Who would ever respect you after seeing you get railed and creampied? After seeing your face while you came?

You definitely wouldn’t be getting that promotion if this was leaked.

But it was far worse than you thought when you turned on the morning news.

The news clip showed a familiar face, his ice blue eyes glinting in the shadows. His dark hair blending in with them. To others he might look like a stranger. But you knew damn well who he was.

> “My name is Jason Todd and I’m the Red Hood who’s been cutting into Gotham’s underbelly and showing the GCPD _and Batman_ exactly what’s wrong with their war on crime.”

_Fuck._

Turning off the news, you hurried to work. You’d deal with that later. Today you’d finally know if you got the promotion.

* * *

You were on the verge of crying as Commissioner Gordon told you the news of your promotion. You couldn’t wait to rub it in Mack’s face and pull rank on him whenever you could.

But as joyous as the occasion was, you hesitated knowing you couldn’t share this moment with Jason. He was the Red Hood.

You got a text from him a few minutes later. You weren’t sure if it was coincidence.

> _Congrats on the promotion, babe. Love you._

It wasn’t.

Another text.

It was the clip where you told him that you loved him a little while after you came. Your legs were still spread and Jason’s cock was still inside you.

> _It would be a shame though, if Gordon and those pigs you associate with found out about your conflict in interest. Consider this assurance in the event that you squeal._
> 
> _Sorry, babe, but you’re stuck with me. We’ll see how long I feel like letting you play this stupid game._

You turned off your phone, a sick feeling in your stomach.

Jason loved you, right? He wouldn’t actually send that video to Commissioner Gordon. He loved you. He loved you ever since you were kids. He’d only act in your best interest. He had to.

You felt sick at the realization.

Jason loved you, he really did.

But it wasn’t the sweet innocence of two kids who bonded over their shitty circumstance. It wasn’t the type of love that sought comfort in each other. A love that needed peace. No, it had somehow become the love that glowed under a malevolent star, ruled by a house of possession.


End file.
